Chanson d'ami
by Lady-Lolipop
Summary: Hinata et Naruto sont seulement amis. Il ne faut pas qu'il croit qu'elle fait tout ça pour lui voyons. Song-fic sur la chanson de Zazie.


Je suis Hinata Hyuuga. Je suis ordinaire. C'est pour ça que tu me regardes comme tu regardes n'importe quelle fille. Mais ça n'est rien. Nous ne sommes qu'ami après tout. Je maquille mes yeux blanc avec un fin trait noir. Un peu de rose sur mes lèvres pâles et pourquoi pas une barrette dans mes long cheveux noir. Ces intentions ne sont pas pour toi Naruto, tu n'as rien à soupçonner. J'ai le droit de me faire jolie de temps en temps.

_Ça n'est pas du rimmel sur mes yeux  
ni du rouge à mes lèvres  
C'est pas c'que tu crois  
juste que c'est beau_

Nous sortons aujourd'hui. Une belle journée d'été. Il fait chaud, j'en profite pour mettre une petite robe bleu claire. Tu sais ? Celle que tu m'as aidé à choisir, elle te plaisait beaucoup. Je rajoute des petite ballerine à ma tenue. C'est mignon. J'adore tourner sur moi même avec cette robe. Elle virevolte. Ça attire le regard des autres apparemment, tu le vois, mais ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas comme ci tu devais faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon Naruto.

_Ça n'est pas ma robe qui vole un peu  
pas pour que tu voies mes jambes  
C'est pas c'que tu crois  
juste que j'ai chaud_

C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Nous sommes amis Naruto. Juste amis. Il ne faut pas se compliqué et chercher autre chose. Ce n'est pas ce que je fais en tout cas moi.  
_  
Ce n'est qu'une Chanson d'ami  
d'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une Chanson d'ami  
promis, pas d'amour_

Un fois, pendant nos vacances tu m'avez demandé. Tu semblais méfiant et assez curieux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu me posais cette question. C'est vrai quoi, entre nous c'est de l'amitié. Pas de l'amour. Alors je t'ai répondu.

« _Je ne t'aime pas_ Naruto.

Mais _Je t'aime bien_ »

Eh bien. Il y a foule aujourd'hui dans les rue de Tokyo. Tu marche vite en plus. J'ai peur de te perde dans cette masse grouillante. Alors je prend ta main, comme quand nous étions petits. C'est tout rien de plus. Tu te retournes et me regardes surpris de mon geste. Puisque tu n'avances plus, c'est moi qui passe devant. Te tirant derrière moi.

Une brise et j'ai froid dans ma simple petite robe. Nous sommes au café en train de siroter un jus de fruit frais. Puisque tu ne t'en sers pas. Je peux bien prendre ta veste, elle est posée sur ton dossier. Ça ne te gène pas de partager. Mais non entre amis. Pas la peine d'avoir ce regard triste quand je l'enfile et la serre contre moi.  
_  
Ça n'est pas ma main, là, dans la tienne  
ta veste sur mes épaules  
Non c'est pas c'que tu crois  
juste que j'ai froid_

Je m'amuse à ébouriffé tes cheveux blond comme les blés, ils sont si beau comme ça. Tu les coiffes soigneusement chaque matin. C'est amusant j'ai toujours fait ça depuis que nous sommes au collège. Tu te rappelle, ce n'est pas nouveau, alors arrête de chercher la petite bête voyons.

_Ça n'est pas ma main, là, qui te gêne  
je sais, ça n'est pas drôle  
Mais c'est pas c'que tu crois  
c'est juste comme ça_

Nous n'avons rien à cacher non. Alors arrête de me questionner. Je te répondrais toujours pareil Naruto. Nous sommes amis, et je sais très bien que tu me vois comme une amie toi aussi. Regarde tu sembles soulagé à chaque fois que j'éloigne tes idées étranges.

_Ce n'est qu'une Chanson d'ami  
d'ami, pas d'amour  
Ce n'est qu'une Chanson d'ami  
promis, pas d'amour  
_

Mais finalement. Tu n'es pas satisfait. Tu me repose ta question. C'est fou comme tu as du mal à comprendre parfois Naruto. L'amitié est pure, c'est un lien très fort. Pourquoi tourmentes-tu ainsi la notre ? Dit moi je voudrais savoir ! Mais bon puisqu'il faut te le redire.

« _Je ne t'aime pas,_

_Je t'aime bien_ »

Je suis sur mon lit. Avec un ancien pyjama qui orne mon corps depuis environ un semaine. Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon. Je n'ai pas à m'habiller puisque je ne sortirais pas aujourd'hui encore. C'est triste de sortir seule. Ne t'en fais pas je sais bien qu'une petite amie ça prend tu temps. Je peux très bien le comprendre. Et puis de toute façon si je pleure, c'est encore parce que mon père ne me parle plus depuis deux ans et que ma petite sœur n'habite pas à Tokyo et que je ne peux pas la voir souvent. C'est pas la peine de venir me voir, puisque mon chagrin n'a rien à voir avec toi.

_Ça n'est pas pour celle que tu embrasses  
pas pour ça que je pleure  
Si c'est c'que tu crois  
tu t'es trompé_

Mais il faut bien que je sorte, et oui, les placard doivent se remplir un minimum. Je sors donc de ma chambre et regarde la petite robe bleu. Ce n'est plus la peine de la sortir du placard maintenant. Ce jean et ce pull font très bien l'affaire.

Je sors du supermarché du coin, c'est lourd. Avant tu m'aidais à porté mes courses jusqu'à mon appartement. Maintenant tu es occupé, ne t'en fais pas je comprend. Tiens tu es là. A notre table, de notre café préféré. C'est fou Naruto, mais j'ai toujours cru que nous deux ça durerais toujours. Elle semble heureuse. Toi aussi. Tu as vu ton regard Naruto, ce n'ai pas le même, je ne l'ai jamais eu celui là. Mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons, nous ne sommes que des ami. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et faire ma valise. C'est vrai, si je pleure pour elle c'est qu'elle me manque et que je l'aime. Alors je vais la voir. Ne crois pas que mon départ et de votre faute à toi et Sakura.

_Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris ma place  
pas pour ça que je t'en veux  
Si tu n'veux plus de moi  
autant se quitter_

Je suis avec toi à la gare du train. Tu sembles triste. Mais pourquoi enfin. Je pars certes mais tu n'es pas seul. C'est vrai Sakura est là ne t'en fais pas. Mon train est annoncé à l'interphone. Je décide donc de prendre la direction du bon quai. Tiens tu prend ma valise. Je crois que j'ai abusé, elle est vraiment grosse. Je ne pars qu'une semaine, elle à l'air pleine pour un mois. En même temps je viens de vendre mon appartement, je ne peux pas laisser mes affaires comme cadeau de bienvenu au nouveau propriétaire. Allez c'est bientôt l'heure, on est monté dans le train pour posé ma valise, puis redescendu sur le quai. C'est l'heure pour nous de nous dire au revoir.

_Avec une Chanson d'ami  
d'ami, pas d'amour  
Avec cette Chanson d'ami  
d'ami, pas d'amour_

Tiens c'est la chanson sur laquelle nous avions danser au bal du lycée. C'était triste comme musique on avait même pleuré. Il faut dire qu'on avait bu quelque verre. C'était l'histoire d'une gentille fille amoureuse d'un idéal de petite fille. Idiote ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vrai vie. Je te le dit, souriant avec nostalgie. Toi tu me regarde plutôt tristement en cet instant d'adieu. Mais enfin tu ne vas pas pleuré comme l'autre fois ce n'est rien.

Ce n'est qu'une chanson  
promis, mon amour

Et puis Naruto, je te l'ai répéter toute notre vie.

« _Je ne t'aime pas_,

_Je t'aime bien_ »

Voilà mon train viens de partir. Tu es déjà retourner et marche sur le quai de la gare. Moi je suis déjà en larmes car, je te quittes mon ami. Tu vas rejoindre ta Sakura et moi je vais vivre. Je ne sais où. Je ne sais pas quel train j'ai pris. Mais je t'aimerais toujours de là-bas mon amour, je t'aimerais toujours. Alors que je sais bien qu'on est qu'ami.

Et je sais aussi que _Tu ne m'aimes plus,  
mais ça fait rien._


End file.
